The present invention relates generally to a harvester thresher.
More particularly, it relates to a harvester thresher which has a housing, a threshing device operating in accordance with the principle of a tangential flow system, straw shakers located after the threshing device, a threshing and separating device arranged at the outlet end of the straw shakers and operating in accordance with the principle of an axial flow system and also covering the width of the harvester thresher housing, and a chopper aggregate located after the threshing and separating device wherein a part of the housing of the threshing and separating device is turnable.
A harvester thresher of the above mentioned general type is disclosed, for example, in the German patent application P 37 35 669.0. Due to the arrangement of a threshing and separating device whose operation can be selectively accepted or not, the efficiency of a harvester thresher is increased in correspondence with respective working environments without an increased or additional grain loss. It has been determined from the praxis that such a harvester thresher has a disadvantage in that it does not satisfy the requirements applied to modern harvester thresher as to the post-treatment of the straw and its depositing on the field. For example, it is not possible to post-thresh the straw and deposit it on the field in a single windrow. As a result, the following bale press must cover a double path for taking the straw deposited in two windrows. Moreover, it is also not possible to chop agricultural products without post-threshing which is required for some types of fruits.